Battle for Total Drama Island Battle For Dream Island All Stars
Contestants *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bubble *Coiny *David *Donut *Dora *Eraser *Firey *Flower *Fries *''Gelatin'' *Golf Ball *Ice Cube *Leafy *Match *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pencil *Pin *Puffball *Rocky *Ruby *Snowball *Spongy *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Woody *Yellow Face Icons Blocky (Icon).png|Blocky Bomby (Icon).png|Bomby Book's Pro Pic.png|Book (can't find original) Bubble (Icon).png|Bubble Coiny (Icon).png|Coiny David asset.png|David (can't find original) Donut Icon.jpg|Donut (can't find original) Dora's Pro Pic.png|Dora (can't find original) Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Firey (Icon).png|Firey Flower (Icon).png|Flower Fries Icon.png|Fries Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Golf Ball Icon.png|Golf Ball Ice Cube's Pro Pic.png|Ice Cube (can't find original) Leafy Icon.png|Leafy File:Match_Icon.png|Match Nickel Icon.png|Nickel Needle (Icon).png|Needle Pen Icon.png|Pen Pencil Icon.png|Pencil Pin Icon.png|Pin Puffball Icon.png|Puffball (can't find original) Rocky Icon.png|Rocky? Ruby Icon.png|Ruby (can't find original.) Snowball Icon.png|Snowball Spongy (Icon).png|Spongy Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball's Sign Up.jpg|Tennis Ball (can't find original) Woody Icon.png|Woody Yellow face icon.png|Yellow Face (can't find original) Taco Icon.png|Taco (Inanimate Insanity) Taco (BFDI) Icon.png|Taco (Batle for Dream Island) SHOUTOUTS *BACKUP FOR LEAFY AND PUFFBALL BY SQUASHYGRAPESBFDI *BACKUP FOR YELLOW FACE AND RUBYBY ULTRABOLTDORE *BACKUP FOR BOOK, ICE CUBE AND DORA BY THEAWESOMEYELLOW *BACKUP FOR TENNIS BALL BY I AM BFDI OF DORA FAN 2013 *BACKUP FOR DAVID BY ANIMATEDEPS *BACKUP FOR DONUT BY FLEEDLEDEEDLE *Special thanks to EpicCDLand2 and SalamenceJacketJeans for the icons! *We can't ask permission due to budget cuts. Elimination Order 51st-Gelatin-Reason: Was exiled because he didn't make it to the season. Intro Poses Blocky Pose.png|Blocky Bomby H.png|Bomby RFVP Book Pose.png|Book Bubble Pose.png|Bubble 3) Coiny.png|Coiny 81px-David 2.png|David Donut Pose.png|Donut Dora.png|Dora Eraser.png|Eraser Firey!.jpg|Firey Flower Pose (1).png|Flower Fries Pose.png|Fries Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball 379px-Ice Cube Pose (1).png|Ice Cube Leafy 5 Revised.png|Leafy Match'.png|Match Needle.png|Needle Nickel idle.png|Nickel Pen.png|Pen Pencil Pose BFUM.png|Pencil Pin.png|Pin ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball RockyWUT.png|Rocky Ruby.png|Ruby Snowball.jpg|Snowball BFMT Spongy.png|Spongy Teardrop.png|Teardrop Tennisball with shadow.png|Tennis Ball CuteWoody.jpg|Woody Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Gelatin.png|Gelatin Episode 1a: The Good Ol' Contestants in the Good Ol' Challenges Mcdonalds: BFDI(A) contestants, congrats, you had successfully made it to this season! Everyone BFDI(A) contestant: Yay! Mcdonalds: And for the rest of you, so long! (Everyone who participated for the BFTD series except Blocky, Bomby, Book, Bubble, Coiny, David, Donut, Dora, Eraser, Firey, Flower, Fries, Gelatin, Leafy, Match, Needle, Nickel, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Puffball, Rocky, Ruby, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop,Tennis Ball, Woody and Yellow Face gets flings to the NBFDICB (Non-Battle For Dream Island Contestant Box), which gets flinged to LC (Loser Central) and which because of it's massive weight, rolls down a hill into a flinger and gets flinged to Boney Island.) Mcdonalds: This is where everyone will go when they are eliminated. All BFDI(A) contestants (offscreen): *clatters teeth* Mcdonalds: OK, 50 of you are safe, 1 of you will join our lovely non-BFDI(A) contestants in the LC. 50 had 0 votes, so the bottom 2 will be chosen randomly. *gives cake to everyone except Yellow Face and Gelatin* Ruby: Hey, we are wearing our clothes on. The cake whizzed pass me riiiiiiiiight here. *points to middle thigh* Mcdonalds: Oops, sorry Yellow Face and Gelatin, one of you will go to the LC. Flower: Please let it be Gelatin! Bubble: Ploase lot ot boi Yellouw Foce! Mcdonalds: The person... (Camera pans to Gelatin.) Mcdonalds: ...safe is... (Camera pans to Yellow Face) Mcdonalds: ...Yellow Face! Flower: Yeah! Yellow Face: YAY! *grabs cake* Bubble: NIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gelatin: WHAT?! Mcdonalds: Gelatin, you have been eliminated with 3 votes, goodbye and good luck in the Loser Central! *flings Gelatin to LC* Gelatin: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Gelatin fades away from the contestants) Mcdonalds: For the rest of you, not one or two or three of you, but five of you get to be team captains! Let's find out! (Intro) Mcdonalds: The challenge will be the good ol' balance beam challenge, the five that stay the longest wins! Wait, before that comes up, I have to tell you something. Eraser: Ahh. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring. Mcdonalds: You can knock people off too. Coiny: Yeah! I can knock Firey off! Firey: I thought we were over that. Coiny: That means I get to knock Pen off! Pen: *slaps Coiny* Mcdonalds: Go! Spongy: Uh-Oh! Mcdonalds: Spongy's out, already! Bubble: *walks until slips from the water* Oh No! Ahhh!!!!! Pencil: Bubble! Match: I'm in a alliance! We have to stick togheter! (Ruby, Book and Ice Cube do so.) Mcdonalds: What a miraculous, miraculous play. The FreeSmart Alliance is out. Pen: *slaps Coiny* Coiny: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!! *splash* Mcdonalds: Coiny is out. Pen: Ha Ha! Category:BFDI Category:NLG343